Galvanize
by October Languor
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura. Where one was, the other was not much far. They were always there for each other and both were aware that their relationship was not platonic. But both fruitlessly waited upon the other to make the first move. Would they be too late?
1. Chapter 1

Hello dearies :) So its 4 AM and this is the result of my insomnia. Its pretty short. Not to mention it hardly makes sense as of now. Its just a drabble. It can become more if you want. But i'll only know what you want if you review. So please review :) Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: Sorry don't own.

* * *

Sakura saw the sky blush a pretty pink as the sun sank into the ocean, promising to return the next day. It was the one thing she hated most about the sun. It was always prompt.

Never failing to rise; never failing to set.

But she did not mind the latter. Night was her favourite part of the day. She somehow always preferred the ambiguity of the night over the lucidity of the day.

_You know that I love you boy_

_Hot like mexico rejoice_

She felt stuck inside the long cascading white dress which clung much too tightly around her lithe body. She wanted out. Desperately.

He was day damn it! Cheery, bright, open. Just like the fucking day!

But she had chosen. She had no one to blame.

_At this point I gotta choose,  
nothing to loose_

"We should leave if we want to get their on time."

"What if I say I don't want to."

"It was your choice"

"I don't want him anymore"

"You don't know what you want"

_She's not broken,  
She's just a baby._

"You know as well as I do what I want"

"It was your choice"

"Fuck. What is your problem? Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Sakura, we're getting late."

"Does it look like I fucking care if I'm late for my wedding Sasuke-kun? I'm through with this shit. We've evaded this long enough!"

"We have evaded nothing. What was meant to happen has happened."

"I don't accept things the way they are. I want to get out. I don't want him."

_Don't call my name. Don't call my name._

_No. Stop please let me go. Please let me go._

He lifted her chin, compelling her to look him in the eyes.

"Who do you want?"

"…You"

That was all she could manage to whisper before he slanted his lips over her, drinking her in as wholly as the desiccated earth devours the first drop of rain.

* * *

Sooo.... let me know what you think! flames, concrit anything! n tell me if u want more of it or just more fluff n stuff. I rhymed. uh... thats all!

Im a review whore! So i hope you will keep me sated ;) oh n ill make it multi-chaptered if it gets atleast 5-10 reviews so hopefullu u will be on the look out :)

lYRICS : Alejandro by Lady Gaga.

Take care,

TheFractalUniverse. 3


	2. Chapter 2

soooo sorry for the long wait. I had my final year 11 exams and my parents took away my internet :/ but these are just excuses. I'm sorry!

Thank you much for your reviews! I was flailing like a maniac when i read them!

Thank you soo much! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know if you did and even if u did not! I appreciated criticism :)

* * *

As any other bride would be, she was caught in a haze of emotions.

She liked Naruto. He was the nicest guy she had ever met.

_She realised too late that nice was never what she wanted._

Any other bride would be caught in a haze of emotions synonymous to happy. What she felt was the complete diametric opposite.

_If you go, if you go  
Leaving me here on my own  
Well I'll wait for you_

She held his gaze as she walked down the aisle. She knew that this was probably for the best. She would have everything she had ever dreamed of and more. He would never hurt her. He would keep her happy.

_But the question was- would she?_

The walk to the altar had been the most excruciating experience of her life. The raw anticipation, the animalistic desire for Sasuke to _do something damnit_ revived old wounds as well as inflicted new ones.

* * *

"_Here" she said coyly as she handed him the paper crane._

"_What is that?"_

"_It's a paper crane. It will give you good luck."_

"_You should know better than to believe folklore."_

_One thousand paper cranes fulfil your heart's desire. She had given him the 1000__th__ paper crane when she was 16, even though he told her he had discarded them. _

_She was 24 now._

_8 years, her heart's desire still left unrealised. _

_She should have known better than to believe folklore._

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun!" Look at me! Just once look at me!_

"_Hn."_

"_Spar with me" Acknowledge me! I'm stronger now!_

"_You're annoying."_

_He always left before he could catch the broken look on her face._

_

* * *

_

She dated boy upon boy just to get a reaction out of him. When she landed herself in a relationship with Naruto, she though she got _some_ reaction, so she carried on. Her naivety led her to think she would finally get her happily ever after. But it – whatever it was because it was too mild to be jealousy- died down

And then all of a sudden, he kissed her. On her wedding day; and then took her to her waiting groom.

She felt confused; she had begged him to no avail but he was relentless. He infuriated, jaded and awed her all at once. Perhaps that was why she loved him.

With a heavy heart, she stood next to Naruto as the ceremony began and from the corner of her eyes watched as Sasuke left the church.

_TBC_

* * *

I know that these chapters are really short, ill try to make the next one longer, the next one will be the last chapter n it will be in Sasuke's POV!

But it will only be updated if you want me to and for that you will have to tell me by reviewing :D

So like review please! :)


End file.
